Dirty
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Beast Boy humiliates Raven and she wants revenge. So how does she get it? This summary sucks worse than the story, so just read please. BBxRAE


**Dirty**

The Titans all arrived at the Solar cell plant to find Dr. Light displaying yet another flimsy attempt to gain more power. He had a smaller version of the machine he had used to extract energy from the Northern Lights at the North Pole hooked up to one of the Solar panels. One of the thick cords was attached to the back of his suit, feeding him the sun's energy.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" called out Robin, acquiring Dr. Light's attention.

"Dr. Light never gives up! He will one day succeed and become the most powerful villain alive! Not even the Teen Titans will be able to stop him!" shouted Dr. Light confidently.

"Why are you talking in third person?" asked Beast Boy. He was crouched low to the ground, ready to attack when necessary.

Dr. Light looked at him with a blank face. "Um, because I. . .I do not need to answer such a ridiculous question!" he shouted. With that he attacked. He raised his arm and a light beam shot out heading straight for the Titans. They all dodged it smoothly which caused Dr. Light to grunt in frustration.

"You cannot escape the competency of Dr. Light!" shouted the villain as he shot another beam of light at them.

Robin took out his bo staff and extended it to its full length before screaming his infamous phrase. "Titans! Go!"

After the words were spoken, each Titan jumped into action, ready to bring down the lame villain. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and aimed it at Dr. Light. Unfortunately, he saw the robotic Titan out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He created an illuminated yellow whip and lashed at Cyborg with it. The weapon scraped against Cyborg's chest plate, creating a scratch in it. Cyborg staggered back and stared at the scratch in disbelief. He scowled and looked up at Dr. Light who was smiling at his small triumph. Cyborg narrowed his human eye and pointed his arm cannon at him once again. "Okay. That's it! You're gonna get it now!" He released a sonic ray from the cannon which Dr. Light dodged before he whipped at Cyborg again. Before it could reach him though, Raven appeared in front of him and put up a shield. The whip dissolved the minute it made contact with the dark shield and Dr. Light grimaced.

Cyborg smiled and looked down at Raven who was still keeping the shield up. "Thanks, Raven," he said, to which she responded with a short nod.

A bombard of starbolts flew in from the sky, courtesy of Starfire. Dr. Light looked up at the beautiful alien princess and shot a light beam at her. She flew swiftly away from it and shot another stream of starbolts at him. He created a small half-dome light shield and the starbolts were absorbed.

With Dr. Light distracted, Raven let down the shield and Cyborg ran past her his sonic cannon was again aimed and ready. As soon as Dr. Light let down his shield to shoot Starfire out of the sky, Cyborg shot Dr. Light, knocking him off of his feet and causing him to skid across the concrete.

Cyborg gave a loud whoop and aimed his sonic cannon at Dr. Light once again. Before he could fire, Starfire once again shot a stream of starbolts at the angular villain, hitting him dead-on. A cloud of dust erupted and all the Titans froze, waiting for it to clear.

When it did, Dr. Light was nowhere to be seen. They began to look all around for him, not intending to let him escape again.

"Where is he?" Robin asked himself as he glanced around the area, looking for any sign of the villain. The cord that was plugged into his suit lay on the ground, limp and lifeless without its owner. It showed no clue as to where Dr. Light could've been.

Raven flew up in the sky with Starfire and began to search the ground from the bird's point of view. She looked all around: underneath solar cells, behind the machine, behind any crates or boxes.

Without any warning, a solid blast hit her in the back and she cried out in surprise before she began to fall. Too stunned to catch herself, she fell outside of the plant, in a field where she began to roll down a hill. She became extremely dizzy and shut her eyes as she continued down the hill. Starting to feel sick, all she wanted was for it to end when a large piled of dirt stopped her tumble and slid on top of her, burying her in its filth. She was knocked unconscious from the dizziness and shock and had no knowledge of what had just happened.

Meanwhile, the other Titans at the top of the hill looked down at their fallen teammate before looking up to see Dr. Light. . ._flying._ He had a jet pack on his back and he was smiling down at them, thinking he had won. "Well, it's been nice seeing the Teen Titans. But I really must be off. I have errands to run." He turned around and turned his jet pack to full blast before shooting away.

Robin cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. "We'll get him next time guys. Don't worry."

Starfire lowered to the ground and peered over at the spot where Raven had fallen. "What about Raven?" she asked in her high pitched voice.

The others followed suit and looked over at where she was looking to see if they could find any sign of Raven. They all saw a twitch in a large pile of dirt and ran down the hill (in Starfire's case flew).

When they arrived at the bottom of the hill, Raven sat up from the pile of dirt rubbing her head. She looked over at her teammate's relieved expressions at the fact that she was unharmed.

"Raven! You are safe! We were so worried about you!" exclaimed Starfire. She flashed a smile at her gothic friend.

"I'm fine. Just covered in dirt," Raven deadpanned and looked down at herself. She was in fact dirty. Dirt was smeared all over her face and skin and tangled in her hand. It also coated her uniform, causing it to look more brown than black and blue.

Beast Boy began to laugh at Raven's condition and she turned to glare daggers at him. With his eyes shut, he was unable to see the fire in Raven's eyes, so Cyborg tapped him on the shoulder, warning him. Beast Boy opened his eyes and took a quick glance at Raven before immediately shutting his mouth and pressing his lips together.

The Azarithian just sighed. "Let's just go home so I can take a much needed shower." She began to tread up the hill, her cloak hiding a large percentage of her body. The other Titans shrugged and followed her up the hill, heading to the T-Car. Raven arrived at the Titans shared car first and was soon followed by Beast Boy. She groaned inwardly and crossed her arms, not in the mood to deal with his taunting.

A smile graced his face and he strided over to her. "Hey, Rae," he chirped.

Raven's eyes narrowed to slits. "Watch it," she spat.

Ignoring her mood, Beast Boy continued smiling and just stared at her. He scooted closer to her what he must've assumed was casually. Where the hell were the others? Why were they so slow?

As if he had read her mind, which seemed highly unlikely since his was so small, he turned to her and said, "Cyborg tripped and fell down so now Robin and Star are helping him up."

Raven rolled her eyes and tried the handle on the door. Locked. Great, Cyborg. A little overprotective, are we? She sighed and crossed her arms again, waiting for her teammates to return.

"Hey, Rae," said Beast Boy. Raven looked up to see him smiling.

"Raven," she corrected.

He leaned in closer to her still smiling as if she hadn't said anything. His eyes wandered down, giving her a full examination. Raven squirmed. She wasn't really comfortable with someone looking at her like that, especially Beast Boy of all people. She pulled her cloak closer to her, making sure he wouldn't see anything underneath.

"You know, I like dirty girls," he said quietly and. . .Raven gulped. . ._seductively_. Her eyes bugged out and she could feel herself trembling under his gaze. She could feel the back of her neck burning and suddenly she felt hot all over. Her heart hammered in her chest and she had a difficult time swallowing.

Beast Boy smirked, seeing her reaction and finding it amusing. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the car, satisfied.

Raven frowned and felt like punching him and jumping him at the same time. How _dare_ he put her in such a vulnerable state? How could she give him the satisfaction of reacting like that? He was expecting it and she just let him have it. What the hell was her problem? She never let anyone have that sort of power over her, so why was it so easy for him?

Raven shifted in her place and looked out at the hill. Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin had just poked their heads up and she growled in exasperation. She couldn't let them see her like this. It was bad enough with one person, she didn't need the whole team to know.

"I'll see you at the Tower," she mumbled before levitating up in the air and flying away.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy who was still smiling. "Okay, what'd you do this time?"

XxX

A week later, the Titans decided to take a stroll in the park. The sun was shining down on Jump City but a cool breeze cooled everyone outside down.

They were walking through the grass, gazing at their surroundings. A few dogs chased after sticks their owners threw and brought them back for the process to repeat. If dogs could smile, they were doing it.

There was one couple who was having a small picnic off to the side underneath a shady tree. Starfire giggled and pointed to them, commenting on how romantic it was. Cyborg nudge Robin who in turn blushed deeply and began to walk a little faster, leaving a laughing Cyborg behind.

Raven hung in the back, looking around at the trees and nature itself. Even though she wasn't really an outdoors person, nature still intrigued her. It soothed her and made her feel temporarily at peace.

That is until a certain green changeling decided to walk beside her. A vein in her head throbbed as she thought back on what had happened back at the solar cell plant. It still embarrassed her to even think about it. She wanted revenge, she wanted to humiliate him the way he had humiliated her. She wanted to put him on the spot, make him squirm under her control. But how in the world would she do it?

As if someone was looking out for her, she saw a mud puddle up ahead and an idea formed in her devious mind. She smiled and planned out every move as they walked toward her key to revenge.

"So Rae," began Beast Boy.

Raven turned to glare at him but didn't bother correcting him this time. Instead, she put her plan in motion.

"Wait. Remember a week ago? At the solar cell plant? After I fell in that pile of dirt?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Beast Boy looked a bit taken aback by her tone of voice but smiled all the same. "Yeah," he said proudly. Damn. He still felt cocky about it. Well, that was about to change.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said to me. You know, about liking dirty girls?" She looked over at him to see him nodding eagerly yet jerky like he was trying to restrain himself. Raven smirked. "Well, like I said, I've been thinking about it. There's something I want to say to you." She suddenly stopped and he followed suit.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

She scooted closer to him and smiled. "Well, I just wanted to say. . ." she trailed off and put her hands on his chest. She could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks and smirked. This was too easy.

Then without warning she pushed him into the mud puddle that was behind him, getting him covered in mud. She smiled and knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear, "I like dirty boys."

Raven quickly stood up and walked away leaving Beast Boy in the mud, stunned and his nose bleeding heavily.

XxX

**Author's Comments:**

**Random idea once again! I get a lot of those.**

**Anyways, the only thing I really have to say is that I hope everyone gets the nose bleeding thing. If not, your loss. You'll be confused.**

**Anyways, please review! I beg of you! Review!**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
